


Glitter and Gold

by not_poignant



Series: Fae Tales - AUs, Oneshots and More [17]
Category: Fae Tales - not_poignant, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, Faedom Week, Flashbacks, M/M, Mindfuck, Needle play, PTSD, Piercing, Power Dynamic, Power Exchange, bottom!Gwyn, forced cosmetics, he's still pretty evil, okay he's not evil in the same way, top!Vane, vane isn't evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/pseuds/not_poignant
Summary: Gwyn ap Nudd, King of the Unseelie fae, is spending a weekend with the economist and prince of the fie ellyllon, Vane. Gwyn expects the weekend to be easy and predictable after his experiences with Augus' Domination style, but he soon discovers that Vane is neither easy nor predictable. (Part of Faedom Week 2019 - Day 3: Breathless).





	Glitter and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [Faedom Week 2019 - Day 3: Breathless.](https://faedom-week.tumblr.com/post/187481556087/faedom-week-faedom-week-oct-21st-oct)
> 
> While I don't actually consider this rape/noncon, but rather dubious consent, I've flagged the warning anyway because the material is quite dark. (And in this day and age it's probably better to over-warn rather than under-warn).
> 
> So this is obviously an AU! This is based on Vane's true personality (if he weren't a murderous little brat who thought that Gwyn was a top in the canon), he's still an asshole. I've often talked with my beta about the Vane/Gwyn pairing, especially given we think Augus would genuinely release Gwyn to Vane for a weekend, so that he could have more experience with another Dom. This is intended as a short excerpt.

Gwyn trembled, naked, kneeling upon a golden pedestal inlaid with a mosaic of silver and pearl. His eyes opened all the more to watch his suitor – or captor – prowling around him, dripping with jewels and jewellery. Gwyn’s wrists were bound behind him in heavy cuffs that looked as though they were made of silver, but were far too strong, the chains made with the same material.

Vane had bathed him, his small, slender fingers creeping into every crevice to make sure he was fit as a gift for the fie ellyllon. He’d carefully dried his hair, letting it fall into its natural curls, before painting the edges with a silver lustre that caught the light. Gwyn’s eyes and eyebrows got the same treatment. His eyelids were painted with blue and white and silver, lined with a dark smoky grey.

Gwyn had protested, and Vane had smiled at him and chided him and told him that this wasn’t becoming of a King, and certainly not a King that had agreed to yield to another for a weekend.

Augus had said it was fine, and Gwyn had left the Unseelie Court curious and apprehensive, but he’d simply expected to yield in the same way that Augus made him.

Vane was nothing like Augus.

He wasn’t strong enough to force Gwyn to do what he wanted, so he coaxed and manipulated and shamed until Gwyn’s ears burned and he bowed his head to orders. And then, as Gwyn was trying to strengthen himself beneath such treatment, Vane plied him with so much praise it was impossible, condescending, weakening.

Now he knelt, waiting for what Vane would do to him.

When he saw the tray, the long needles, the many silver and gold rings of different sizes, he blanched and held his breath.

‘Of course,’ Vane said, looking down at the tray and back up to Gwyn, ‘these are all going to be temporary. But I _do _think any creature of mine – however little I own them for – should look like they belong to _me. _Have you ever been pierced before?’

Gwyn nodded. He took a long breath to try and steady himself. ‘Yes. On diplomatic ventures, it was sometimes appropriate.’

‘Ah, so it’s rare?’ Vane said, beaming. ‘I’m so glad! It is even better that you’re not inured to it. I want to see it hurt you. Please try not to hide from me. I know it will be nothing more than the bite of a tiny gnat. I don’t want to hurt you _truly.’ _

Gwyn doubted that.

The first rings went into his ears. First through the soft lobes at the bottom, the needle pushed through with Vane’s steady fingers, and then the rings coming after. Vane tissued away the blood and then moved onto the cartilage at the top of his ear, and he didn’t stop, placing ring after ring until Gwyn’s ears throbbed and he was dizzy from allowing it. He felt the weight of the rings, at least six in each burning side now and stared fixedly ahead and hated how Vane peered at him after every ring was placed.

‘You _are _such a marvel,’ Vane said, his voice rich. ‘You look so beautiful with your eyes painted! You should really do it always. They would love you. As a King, you look most ungracious most of the time in appearance, and I suppose that is what they like about you. But oh, it’s simply perverse to transform you like this, isn’t it? You, built like an oxen, and now gilt and golden. You are _beautiful, _and no one would know it!’

Gwyn said nothing at all.

Vane casually pinched Gwyn’s nipple, then slowly plunged the needle through the sensitive flesh just behind the tip, and Gwyn’s eyes darted to Vane in anger. But he didn’t jerk away, because he didn’t want to tear his own skin.

‘It’s only a little pain, isn’t it?’ Vane said, smiling encouragingly. ‘And it’s temporary, remember?’

But Gwyn didn’t like needles, a flash of memory reminding him of the time Augus attempted something that seemed similar, in a far more sensitive place, and fine shivers moved through his body. He knew Vane felt them too. He didn’t even know if Vane would fuck him. The princely economist was still finely, fully dressed, wearing more paint on his face than Gwyn.

The ring followed, and Gwyn’s eyes closed as Vane pushed it forcefully through the small hole he’d made.

But knowing what to expect, the next ring was easier to bear, and Gwyn was able to calm himself.

Vane placed the tray down, then tapped at the insides of Gwyn’s knees until he spread his legs. Gwyn frowned, shifting, then opened his eyes as Vane picked up a smaller needle, a smaller ring – this one a bright gold – and pushed Gwyn’s soft cock out of the way.

Gwyn balked when Vane pinched up a section of scrotum with shocking familiarity. Ears and nipples burning, he pushed up and off the pedestal, and stood there, towering over Vane and frightened.

‘No,’ Gwyn said.

‘Really?’ Vane said, looking dismayed. ‘_This?’ _

He held up the tiny ring, waving it around in the air.

‘My darling, I only wish you to be jewelled properly, as befits you. And I know – how I know! – that you have been through and weathered more pain than this. And I _promise _you that you will enjoy it. Will you not give it a try? I would hate to think that the King was a coward. Why, I know you’re not a coward?’

Gwyn ground his teeth together, and Vane tilted his head, a wicked pleasure in his eyes.

‘Please let me spoil you, Your Majesty? It’s only for a weekend, remember? And I swore on my life that I would deliver you whole back to your consort. I would never betray you.’

Vane walked up to him and placed a hand on his sternum. He looked up, having to tip his head back more than most. He placed the ring flat against Gwyn’s chest, and his painted eyelashes batted up at him. But after a moment he hesitated, and looked straight ahead, his other fingers curling.

‘Are you truly frightened?’ Vane said, his voice softer, less of that aggravating sing-song. ‘I am not going to hurt you seriously. Already your skin heals around the rings, does it not? It is meant to be a little alarming, well, of course it is! That’s a flavour I like to see you experiencing. But if you’re truly frightened… Is there nothing that might make you change your mind?’

Truthfully, the way Vane spoke to him made him want to change his mind. The way Vane charmed him was dizzying. He knew some of it was glamour, but the push-pull between praise and humiliation was a different cocktail to the one Augus usually favoured him with, and he knew this whole weekend had Augus’ blessing, and one of the last things Augus had told him was to be _good. _

‘Here,’ Vane said, rubbing his hip with his other hand. ‘My little golden dove, my tiny valiant thing, come back and kneel. Let me show you that you have nothing to worry about.’

Gwyn let himself be led back to the pedestal. He let Vane gently touch him, coaxing him into place, and he let Vane settle him down. He shifted when Vane indicated he should move his feet into a different position, and he swallowed when Vane pushed lightly to indicate Gwyn should spread his knees.

Gwyn spread his knees and felt like a fool.

‘Imagine being the King of the Unseelie,’ Vane said, almost to himself, ‘and I get to see you like this! What an honour, my Lord, I promise to treat you very fairly. The only unfairness you’ll find here is a kind you’ll enjoy later, I swear it. Now…’

He gently nudged aside Gwyn’s soft cock and cupped his scrotum in his hand. Gwyn wanted to tip his head back, stare at the ceiling, run away. He didn’t want to _allow _it. Especially not when Vane shifted his attention back to the tray and picked up a small golden ring, a thinner needle.

He was light-headed as he watched Vane carefully pick up some of the loose skin. He didn’t like the way Vane looked at him, calculating, assessing, and he didn’t like that Vane decided whatever was on Gwyn’s face was permission to continue.

When the needle punctured the tender skin, it wasn’t agony, it didn’t hurt worse than some of the things Augus did to him, but it still made him moan, feeling sick and nauseated. His breaths shook and he tried to hide it and calm them. The ring was a sting and a flash of sensitivity, but it was the feel of it sliding through such vulnerable, hidden skin that disarmed him.

‘There,’ Vane said, closing the ring. He reached up and rubbed Gwyn’s thigh. ‘This is so challenging for you! I have those who can handle this without blinking an eye, who wear them permanently. But not you? What a privilege then, that you’ll let me do this to you. When it scares you so much.’

Another small ring, the same needle, and second puncture just below the first and Gwyn looked to the side and felt breathless. He wondered what Augus would do, if he were here. If he’d enjoy it. If he’d soothe him. If he’d see how hard Gwyn was trying and be proud.

Another two rings further down, and at the fifth, Gwyn shifted to place a hand on Vane’s wrist. The manacles kept him bound, his hands behind his back, but the chains clinked loudly and musically. Vane stopped, and Gwyn felt too large within his skin, like he might burst out of it. He felt he was going to be sick, and he felt he was the only one who cared for how difficult this was.

‘You _are _looking pale,’ Vane said. ‘That does bring out the eyeshadow! You’re looking stunning, Your Majesty! Just stunning.’

He reached up and he thumbed at Gwyn’s cheek. But after, his fingers drifted down and rested at Gwyn’s throat, a threat, a gesture of ownership, and Gwyn’s ears burned and he wished that Vane had just fucked him, or done something easy to understand. Anything but what he was doing now.

‘I am cruel,’ Vane admitted, stroking Gwyn’s throat tenderly. ‘And you are far softer than I first thought you would be. It is incredible to me that you are fit to rule, but I know that you are. And it is hard to imagine that you are the same fae that sees through torture like it is nothing at all. I know they haven’t lied about what you can withstand on the battlefield. But here you are, shaking and mine for the weekend, ugly and beautiful all at once, and I can see that I am being cruel.’

He paused, but Gwyn had nothing to say. Eventually, Vane’s hand drifted further down until he grasped the ring at his nipple and pulled. Gwyn hissed at the bruising pain, and Vane smiled, turning the ring, sliding it through skin that had nearly healed. The sensation was nauseating and arousing at the same time, and he felt the way it changed as his nipple hardened.

‘Forgive me,’ Vane said, ‘but seeing you suffer so does not make me wish to be less cruel. And besides! We still have the _pièce de résistance _do we not?’

‘What?’ Gwyn said.

‘I’ll show you,’ Vane said.

He picked up a thicker ring, far larger and rounder than any of the others. And then he took up Gwyn’s soft cock in his hand and laid the ring over the crown, smiling meaningfully at him.

_‘No,’ _Gwyn whispered.

‘No?’ Vane said. ‘Really? No?’

Gwyn didn’t breathe for so long that Vane’s expression softened and he reached up and petted Gwyn’s face. The gesture was annoying enough that Gwyn was able to focus on that, instead of the horror that was that larger ring resting against his cock, something he couldn’t quite remember, a nameless inexpressible terror from his past lurking.

‘It’s temporary,’ Vane said, ‘and it will heal, and even this – though it will hurt in the moment – is not the monstrous thing you think it is. Won’t you let me? Please?’

Gwyn stared at the ring, his vision blurring.

‘Gwyn,’ Vane said sternly, his voice harder than it had ever been. ‘Gwyn, you have to breathe.’

He sucked down an obedient breath, and another, and his head cleared a little. But the ring was still there, and Gwyn’s eyes drifted to the tray where he saw the thickest needle and he thought that all of this was wrong. But he couldn’t think of how to explain that to Vane, and he couldn’t think of how to escape.

‘This goes beyond mere discomfort for you, doesn’t it?’ Vane said, his voice soft and awful. ‘Please don’t deny me this. Do you know how beautiful you are becoming? Like a flower unfolding. Even your trembling only highlights your exquisite mien, like the wind touching wisteria. Are you going to tell me no?’

Gwyn stared at Vane, swallowed when he saw Vane pick up the thicker, curved needle. It was wicked, and Gwyn thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest. He wanted to scream. Instead he just knelt there with his knees spread, his balls throbbing from the tiny rings in the tender skin of his scrotum.

‘Are you going to tell me no, Your Majesty? For you are Lord of all of us, and you need only tell me to stop and of course I will stop.’

Gwyn did not say no. He could hear a voice shouting at him in his head, but he still didn’t say no.

‘What a marvel you are,’ Vane breathed, pressing forwards and picking up the ring, opening it and readying it so that he might slide it into the bloody hole that piercing needle would leave behind. ‘What a _marvel. _Your Majesty, _gramercie, _for letting me torment you so.’

Gwyn watched as Vane took hold of his cock in a firm grip, and the needle descended, and tried to imagine literally anything else.

In the hollow seconds that followed, he forgot how to breathe all over again, watching the needle move, unable to tear himself away from the horror of it. Vane’s pleasure was nearly palpable in the room, and Gwyn whimpered and hoped this sacrifice would be enough, for he feared he would have nothing left to give after it.


End file.
